


Not Going Back

by Rogue21



Series: The Redemption Of Jasper [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Back to the Moon, Frustrated Peridot, More info on Pink Diamond, Will lead straight into the Kindergarten Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rubies are back and Jasper returns to the Moon Base where Pink Diamond was shattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Back

Jasper sighed as the Rubies all saw her and started fighting against the bubbles trying to escape them.

“What are they doing here?” she demanded approaching them all.

“They came back in their little spaceship all angry, so I gave them a time out,” Lapis said smugly.

“Back?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah, they came here looking for you but you’d fallen into the ocean so we distracted them with a baseball game and said you were on Neptune,” Steven told her. Lapis popped one of the bubbles and the Ruby with her Gem on her arm ran at Garnet screaming nonsense. She then casually picked up the Ruby.

“Hey don’t be like that,” she said calmly but the Ruby kept kicking and screaming at her. Garnet merely found it cute and then tucked the Ruby under her arm. Jasper looked at the other Rubies and pointed to the one with the Gem for an eye.

“Un-bubble her,” Jasper said. Lapis wanted to refuse because she was the one holding the bubbles but a pleading look from Steven was too much to resist. She popped Eyeball’s bubble who then walked up to Jasper and made the Diamond salute.

“Commander Jasper, it is an honour to see you again, I have been instructed by Yellow Diamond to find you after we didn’t receive your latest report,” she told Jasper.

“At ease and…what report?”

“The report about the Cluster and the Crystal Gems, did you not receive the commanding orders from the Moon Base?” Eyeball asked as Lapis let the other three Rubies go.

“Commanding orders?” Jasper asked still confused.

“Yes the ones sent by Yellow Diamond one hundred and ninety three Earth rotations ago,” Doc said doing some calculations in her head.

“That was six months ago, Jasper was still trapped as Malachite when the orders came through, and we destroyed the control panel,” Peridot whispered to Steven. He gulped and looked at Pearl and Garnet who shrugged.

“Uh…Yellow Diamond sent out orders?” Jasper asked. Amethyst decided to step in.

“Yeah the orders, you remember right Jasper, we went to the Moon and…wrestled a Moon monster,” she said.

“Did we?” Jasper asked, what was Amethyst playing at?

“Yeah, it looked like this,” Amethyst said transforming into a large purple monster resembling one of the corrupted Jaspers.

“Oh…oh right yeah, it got into the base and…what happened again?”

“You got poofed by the monster, it was pretty strong but we managed to stop it at the cost of the control panel,” Garnet said stepping in.

“Oh right, uh well if that’s all then uh I guess we don’t need the Rubies here so…bye?” Jasper said, she had nothing for the Rubies that would make them go away.

“No not bye, we have to go to the Moon Base and assess the damage come on Jasper, I graciously give you the pilot’s seat,” Doc said pointing to the ship. Well this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Okay but one condition…they come with us,” Jasper said pointing to the Crystal Gems.

“Why would they come?” Army asked suspiciously still being held by Garnet.

“Because…” Jasper was running short of ideas and had nothing left.

“Because we’re her recon team, yeah White Diamond sent us down and our ship blew up and we found Jasper in the ocean with our tiny human companion here, and she was like ‘hey guys want to hang out with me, I have a tiny human companion’ and we said yes because…well it was that or get eaten by the Kraken,” Bloodstone said glancing at Garnet and Pearl for support.

“Oh…yes, yes, without us Jasper would still be lost in the ocean, possibly eaten by a Kraken,” Pearl added laughing. Jasper nodded eagerly hoping the crap they were making up was enough to fool the Rubies.

“Okay then,” Eyeball said and opened up the ship.

“Okay well you guys go on ahead I’m going to stay here with Lapis and Peridot and see about building an extension to the barn I’m thinking retro post-apocalypse,” Bloodstone said standing with Lapis and Peridot.

“Okay well have fun,” Steven said waving to them as they boarded the ship, Jasper looked at Bloodstone for encouragement and she winked and gave her a thumbs up, it was enough for Jasper and she entered the ship. As the ship flew away Lapis and Peridot looked up at Bloodstone in confusion.

“You want to live with us?” Peridot asked.

“Yeah, this place looks so neat, and Steven’s sofa is a little too small for me, according to the Peridot’s that mined me I was ‘freakishly tall for a Bloodstone’ as if height has to do with anything,” Bloodstone said with air quotes.

 

The Rubies ship arrived at the Moon Base and they all got out with Garnet holding onto Steven so the lack of gravity didn’t carry him away.

“Pink Diamond’s Moon Base, this was where I was brought after I was made, she wanted to see the ‘perfect Jasper from Beta’ and she did,” Jasper said overwhelmed by a sudden wave of pain and sadness.

“Yes, this was her planet, her base and I was there when it happened,” Eyeball said as they walked towards the control room.

“When Pink Diamond got shattered?” Steven asked grabbing onto Jasper’s hand and letting go of Garnet.

“So you told them then,” Eyeball said. Jasper looked at Pearl and Garnet who said nothing but their expression told Jasper that they already knew.

“Yes, I did,” Jasper muttered as they climbed the steps, it hurt to look at the murals of Her Diamond.

“Psst Steven who’s Pink Diamond?” Amethyst whispered to Steven.

“Jasper’s Diamond leader,” Steven whispered back.

“Oh…oh,” somehow some of Jasper’s actions made a little more sense to her now. They entered the control room where the computer lay in pieces.

“Oh darn it’s broken beyond repair,” Leggy said looking at the mess of computer remains.

“Yes, well we’ll just have to make the report on the ship when we bring Jasper back,” Eyeball said.

“What?” Steven asked.

“Yes, Jasper has to return to Homeworld as per Yellow Diamonds orders,” Doc explained.

“I’m not going back,” Jasper said passing Steven back to Garnet.

“What?” all the Rubies cried simultaneously.

“Why not Homeworld is our home,” Eyeball said.

“No, it’s not, Earth is my home, I was born there, my family is there, My Diamond ruled it, Homeworld was never my home when the war ended,” Jasper said. Steven gasped, Jasper loved Earth like Rose did.

“But Rose Quartz she…she shattered Pink Diamond, she escalated the war, she ruined Earth!” Eyeball cried.

“She was my enemy yes, but she didn’t ruin the Earth and corrupt my family, the Diamonds did, they did this, they ruined the only planet Pink Diamond had!” Jasper shouted at Eyeball.

“They won the war, you would be one of those freaks on the dirt down there if Yellow Diamond hadn’t taken you in,” Eyeball yelled at Jasper. Suddenly Jasper kicked Eyeball and sent her flying into the wall. Eyeball was fine though and stood up fuming at her commander.

“You’re not the legend Homeworld believes you are, you’re pathetic, you let Pink Diamond die!” she said to Jasper with gritted teeth. Jasper said nothing, her hands balled into fists, rage building up within her. Suddenly she fell to her knees and looked down at the ground.

“You’re right, I did, I let her die, if only she hadn’t...,” Jasper’s words trailed off into sobs. Eyeball then summoned her chisel and began to walk towards Jasper.

“You failed Pink Diamond, and if I can’t make you come back to Homeworld then I’ll have to bring your back in your Gem,” she said. She was stopped by Steven and Amethyst standing in front of Jasper.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Steven said boldly. The other Rubies stood near Eyeball ready for a possible fusion.

“We have orders to bring her back and you can’t stop us,” Doc cried.

“Just let them take me, then Yellow Diamond can shatter me for being a disappointment,” Jasper muttered.

“No you can’t give up, you said Jasper’s never give up and here you are giving up, what would Pink Diamond say if she saw you right now, she would tell you that you are Jasper Quartz and you were made to fight for Earth, so fight for it, tell those Rubies that you aren’t going back to Homeworld,” Steven told Jasper turning to her as the Garnet and Pearl looked each other ready for a fusion.

“She loved this planet,” Jasper said still looking at the ground.

“So did Rose, whatever made Pink Diamond and her disagree it doesn’t matter, what matters now is that this is your home and you shouldn’t have to go back to Homeworld because that wasn’t Pink Diamond’s home,” Steven pleaded, he wasn’t sure if this was working but he wasn’t going to let Jasper give up now. “You’ve come so far Jasper, don’t give up now.” Jasper slowly stood up, she looked down at Steven with a smile.

“You’re right, I’m not going back to Homeworld and if we have to fight to prove that, then a fight it is, I spent five thousand years trying to get back home and I’m not letting you take it away from me again,” Jasper said to the Rubies summoning her helmet.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way, Rubies fuse!” Eyeball commanded. The five Rubies all fused into Mega Ruby the chisel turning into a large one. Garnet and Pearl then fused into Sardonyx and summoned her hammer.

“Hold on darlings,” she said in a cheery tone as she slammed her hammer into Mega Ruby causing her to split back into the five rubies instantly.

“Not fair,” Doc cried.

“All’s fair in war and fusion darlings,” Sardonyx said smiling at them. Eyeball glared at Jasper with her one eye.

“Alright Jasper we’ll leave but know this, I’ll be telling Yellow Diamond everything, you’re a traitor to Homeworld,” Eyeball said as the Rubies went back down the steps to go to their ship.

“I’m so scared Ruby,” Jasper said sarcastically. The Rubies all left down the step muttering nonsense and left the Moon Base in their ship. Jasper looked down at Steven who grinned at her.

“I’m proud of you Jasper, she would have been proud of you,” he said pointing to the Pink Diamond mural, she was cradling the Earth in her hands and around her were humanoid beings bowing before her. Sardonyx unfused back into Garnet and Pearl who knew that this would be hard to explain to Steven even if he already knew Pink Diamond’s fate.

“We don’t know why Rose did what she did,” Garnet said to Jasper as they looked up at the mural. Jasper sighed, she saw Pink Diamond get shattered by Rose but even if she and Eyeball were the only witnesses it didn’t matter now.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, she’s gone,” Jasper muttered sadly as she reached out to touch the mural. “I have to move on.”

“What’s that over there?” Steven asked seeing a small panel in the wall. He pressed his hand to the panel and a wall opened, inside was a weapon, Jasper gasped, it was Pink Diamond’s Battle Axe.

“Diamond’s Battle Axe,” she said walking over to the weapon. It was pink like Rose’s sword, with a diamond fitted between the two blades. “I thought the Diamonds retrieved it,” she said amazed it was still there.

“I guess they couldn’t find it, why would she hide it away?” Pearl wondered as Jasper grabbed the axe and pulled it out of its case. It wasn’t that heavy to her but she had to hold it with two hands for support.

“Every Diamond has a great weapon, Pink Diamond had her battle axe, a powerful swing, and a heavy smash,” Jasper said.

“Wow, I wonder who made it,” Steven said amazed by the design. Pearl looked at the axe suspiciously, the design looked oddly familiar to her.

“Let’s go back to Earth…there’s a warp pad here right?” Jasper asked remembering that they got there via the Rubies ship.

“Yeah, we didn’t break it did we?” Steven replied as they walked back down the steps Jasper holding onto the axe, the only piece of left of Pink Diamond.

 

When they returned to the barn Peridot was moving metal frames around to create an extra room on the side of the barn for Bloodstone. Lapis was watching the whole thing from their TV spot and Bloodstone was sitting on the roof. She saw the Gems return and saw the axe in Jasper’s hands.

“Jasper, whoa!” she cried falling off the roof and hitting the ground. “How did it go on the moon?” she asked standing and pretending she hadn’t fallen.

“The Rubies are gone, but not before they tried to take me with them oh and I found this, Pink Diamond’s Battle Axe,” Jasper said passing it her. Bloodstone took the axe and then lost balance over how heavy it was.

“Oh wow that’s heavy, but I can’t believe it exists, there were rumours on the battlefield that she had a weapon to match Rose’s sword, and here it is, I guess it’s yours now,” Bloodstone replied passing it back to her.

“I guess so…what is Peridot doing?” They all turned to see Peridot screaming frustration and smashing a metal frame with a hammer.

“Get. In. The. Frame. You. Clod!” she yelled.


End file.
